A rare birthday present ZoRo
by try-to-get-it
Summary: it's a special day for a special person who gets a special present


**A rare birthday present**

Over the Thousand Sunny floated a sweet smell, loudly clangs of pots and other dishes was hear of the galley. Sanji seemed to be in his full element, you never saw him so excited in his sanctuary. He done his best, he tried many new creations till it was perfect for him and countless courts were placed on the big table. After all a special day was coming for a special person.

For safety Luffy had to tied up and was under observation by Usopp and Franky. Both were totally overworked with their task cause the captain always screamed for food and how unfair it is to be the only one who was tied up.

Not only Sanji was busy in his preparations, the rest of the Mugiwara cared for the right decoration, the right music all to organize a big party for the birthday of their nakama who wished sort of only a little party without gifts and the rejoicings and embraces, maybe a small cake not more. For her it doesn't matter, the main thing was another wonderful day together with her friends. But she was outvoted, you celebrate once in a year your birthday was the argument. So she agreed and went to back out and to change her clothes.

To celebrate it means for the Mugiwara pirates a big party with no end. They sang, they laughed, they danced and after all they ate that suits especially Luffy. The mood was wild and cheerfully on the Thousand Sunny just like every day.

"Hey Robin, you wanna open your presents? I wonder if we had the right sense" said the navigator with that she was drawn to the smaller table with the birthday gifts, a chair stand there for her and all surrounded the birthday girl. Really all? No, not all Mugiwara, only a young man with a nervous look stayed behind. He thought it was better to stay in the background and watch the reactions of the archaeologist by unpacking there. Loudly rustling of the papers was to hear.

"Oh that only could be from you, Nami" the raven haired woman indicated at a red long dress.

"It's the one which we saw in this shop yesterday, didn't we?"

"Well you stood long in front of it and thought if you should buy it but you meant you never had an opportunity to wear it. So you left it in the shop and went sadly out. I saw that, yet I bought it and now it's here and yours. I think the right occasion will come" was the opinion of the navigator.

"Here, my lovely Robin, that's from me. My own creation. With different flavors which would taste sure very good." Sanji shoved her a big plate with filled chocolates and waited Robin would try some. She did it, the cook was thanked instantly with a "hmm tasty" and a smile of her.

Furthermore she got some books from Chopper, from Usopp and Franky a new deckchair with special functions and from Brook and Luffy a specifically composed song which they had to intone right away.

Finally Robin's look came to the last and smallest package, she couldn't imagine what should be inside of it and from whom it comes. In fact one person remained on the list. The other had missed it and went on to celebrate.

The person watched her and recognized her look on his present. She slowly took the papers away and opened the package.

_Now it gets serious. If she knows from whom it comes? Would she likes it? I'm not sure. The others don't see it, probably it was covered by the other presents. I wonder what's her reaction._

The eyes of the archaeologist widened as the object came to light. She knew exactly from which person it could come. There was only one person in this room which could give it to her.

She held a chain of black velvet in her hand with a pendant which looked like a cherry blossom. Yes, it was a cherry blossom.

**Some days before on a small island**

The streets of the little town were full of people. From the economic view the town was good upgraded, many shops found their places here, a big harbor, also a little museum stood near the center. Actually there was a beautiful and wide park and a small group of human walked just through it which incurred much views of the other passers-by.

"Probably they don't see a reindeer on two legs so often" Zoro looked down to his furry friend who walked between him and the archaeologist. Both visibly annoyed about the views of the people with some bags.

"Well I couldn't be the only one who is conspicuous" and peeped to the raven- haired women. Robin didn't find an explanation, why should she incur views on herself. She was dressed like everyday, a top and a trousers. Maybe not so suitable cause this top didn't make her feminine charms stay in the background. But this wasn't the first time, it didn't matter to her and here it was so damn hot. The sun did a good job.

"Can we have a break? My legs perform any longer although I appreciate to have hard ground under me again. Across there we may sit down." the smallest group member indicated to a tall tree with cherry blossoms which would give enough shade. Robin and the swordsman agreed with the proposal from Chopper and ran straight to the place. Zoro took his usual pose at the trunk, crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes with a big yawn. Robin sat down near him in the grass and watched in the full blossomed treetop of this tree. The little reindeer plodded over to her and said: "I never saw really cherry blossoms, I know these from pictures in books or in tales. They're very beautiful … and the quiet whirring … nearly like the waves. My old friend Doc Bader had a kind of dream ..." he closed his small eyes and listened more precise.

"Chopper, you missed your home country, don't you? Maybe you could show it to me anytime and maybe tell me more about this dream. I would be happy about if we would go for a walk like today." she gave one of her nicest smiles to her small friend and took him on her lap. Chopper promised her he would show his home country as soon as they will arrive the island again. Slowly but steady he could hardly keep his tired eyes open, he started to sleep peaceful and dreamed about Doc Bader.

After a long while Zoro woke up by noisy bird calls over him. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. He looked around himself and stopped at the sight that presented before him. Robin peacefully slept in sitting position and on her lap the furry ball of elk rolled up. A view which began to move something inside Zoro. He couldn't resist and contemplated both. A lightly breeze came and blew some leaves from the tree, these played and danced together in the wind so that they came in the near of the two slumbers. The archaeologist was tickled by two small cherry blossom leaves on the nose which had the effect to wake her up. She rubbed gently her nose and reminded of the crawly feeling. In the same moment she looked down to Chopper first and then over to Zoro who would surely sleep she thought. That was false, he saw directly in her eyes and had changed his normally grumpy face to a very timid smile hardly visible.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Zoro the black haired woman.

"Yes very good. It's long ago for me to have a good and calmly sleep. Maybe it was the nice company, Kenshi-san." she said and peeped back to him.

Perplex of that he spoke: "Oh … yes … well … thanks, Robin."

Zoro couldn't impede to scratch at his back of the head that Robin recognized as a sign for his embarrassment in this moment. She regarded the rest of the park and the other pedestrian passed each other. She took the chance for talking with the green haired man and changed the topic quickly.

"It's really peaceful here, a pleasant change in comparison with our previous extreme excited adventures."

"You're right, now and then you need a rest after a tough fight we ever had. For me, I feel good at the moment." came from his mouth.

"I think if you had some beer or rum with you it would be perfect, didn't Kenshi-san?"

"Yes, for sure and you would sink in some of your thick books you like to read. By the way you can stop with the 'Kenshi-san'. We knew each other for so long and you name the others on their forenames. Why not me?"

"For me it's right cause I don't know you exactly. You're the only one who is still reserved to me, even Brook speak more than you and he is quite recently our member as you know. You ignore me when I want to ask you about yourself."

"What when was that?"

"Well, for example when I asked you why you want to be the best sword fighter of the world. You meant that it doesn't concern me, left me and went to train. You seal yourself off, you want nobody, you don't want to show feelings and ..." she couldn't go on, she stopped herself. Maybe she went too far, maybe he doesn't want to hear that, maybe she tampered in things are non of her business. The archaeologist looked at him and then away.

Zoro looked at a couple which sat down on a park bench opposite their little group, both hold hands and then hugged each other. A small sigh flew out his mouth and he then noticed his opposite had the same view.

He had to ask her: "Did your heart even tighten hurtful as you see happy couples? Are you jealous then? Do you wish sometimes another life, a normal life? I can't imagine another than this today's life. Once I felt so happy like the two but this time was over so fast and I had to find my new luck."

"Aren't you happy at the moment? I mean now you have friends, you're in mid ocean, you live to see many adventures. Is that no luck?" was the question of Robin.

"I guess so. I'm glad about my life. But when I thought more about it I think that I miss something but don't know what's exactly. I found really trustful friends and still it's an emptiness inside me. I don't know maybe I'm searching for ..."

"... for somebody who want to share all with you? Somebody who loves you, who fill your emptiness and complete you?" she disturbed him.

A new breeze came and brought again some cherry blossom leaves which wanted to play consciously with the little Mugiwara group. Cause of that Chopper woke up and yawned noisy so the others were interrupt in their conversation.

"What time is it? I think the others are waiting for us."

"You're right. We should go." with that they stood up and during the little elk searched the bags of all Zoro whispered to Robin: "Thank you for the talk, unfortunately we were disturbed. I hope we can go on anytime, I had a nice company, too."

the black haired woman nodded shortly and put on her typical friendly smile as nothing happened.

**End of Flashback**

Because of the crowded party room it was hardly to see where the green haired man was. Robin tried to make contact with him which was a heavy task for one reason Sanji was always around her and summon her for eating his filled chocolates or dancing.

Anytime he got on the archaeologist nerves so she stood up from her chair and moved outside with the excuse for the need of fresh air. Good for Zoro he recognized it from safety margin and went outside for the reason to train.

He found the black haired woman leaned on the big mast, he walked over to her and leaned on, too.

"Too much party for you?" he asked her peaceful.

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For your present of course." was her answer.

"That's only a littleness, that was for our conversation a few days before."

"Oh, then the chain wasn't my birthday present?"

"I wanted to give you another present but I didn't know if you would accept it."

"What would it be?"

"That here ..." suddenly the sword fighter put her slowly towards him, he reduced the distance between them. Zoro hold her beautiful face between his hands shone of the full moon. Both closed their eyes, wanted to enjoy what would come next. The distance of their mouths became smaller till it came to the long-desired kiss. He pressed his rough lips gently on her softly lips. She embraced him with her slim arms and hold herself on his neck. She lightly pressed her body against him as a sign for acceptance.

He ended the kiss, looked in her reddened face and said with soft-spoken voice: " Happy birthday, Nico Robin. I see you like my present."

"Not yet, you screwball" with these words she grabbed his collar, turned him jurky to the mast and kissed him again but with more passion. She bit him softly on his lower lip and painted with her tongue over the upper lip. She begged formal for admission. He grinned lightly in the kiss and opened his mouth right away. The kiss became even more intimate, wilder and wetter. Both sighed as Robin pushed Zoro more to the mast and he pressed her with his hand at her neck. Anytime both couldn't stand long enough and so they had to end the kiss to breath.

"Yummy … the filled chocolates of the ero-cook."

"You taste not bad, too. … So my dear, that was my birthday present. What I get for Christmas then?"

"Hm, wait and see. You know only who is nice and well-behaved get something from Santa." he grinned, took her by the hand and went with her back in the turmoil.

**- The End -**

**_First of all a big SORRY for my grammar, I tried to remind my English-know-how but I see I have to do a lot more..._**

**_so I hope you like it, let me know..._**

**_see ya  
_**


End file.
